Brudnopis
Nazwa gry: Legacy of the New Earth - Time of Revolution Czas rozgrywki: od czerwca 2023/2024 roku. Postacie: Cecil Pavlova (Czechy, Brno, znakomity żołnierz i urodzony charyzmatyk. Nie znosi głupoty, prymitywizmu i fałszu) - Tomasz Ciachorowski Alessia Nadamahmed Nividia (Włochy, Bolonia, później narzeczona i żona Cecila, ma dość długie włosy koloru blond, potrafi świetnie posługiwać się bronią białą i jest świetną skrytobójczynią) Vanessa Bayonetta Drosetti (Glasgow, Szkocja - znakomity pilot wojskowy, fanka kultury japońskiej oraz muzyki reggae i electro house) Seth Calgary (USA, Detroit, interesuje się ekonomią, doskonale posługuje się bronią szturmową. Jest także niezłym grenadierem) - Seth Gold Dominik Domino Jankowski (Polska, Kalisz, ma podobny charakter do Georga Brodericka, uwielbia imprezować i uprawiać MMA) Vladimir Cabal Kvarov (Rosja, Czelabińsk, weteran wojenny z charakterystyczną raną ciągnącą się od czoła aż po środek prawego policzka) Agatha Firesword Sivarova (Białoruś, Mińsk, dobrze wysportowana blondynka z długimi blond włosami i charakterystycznym tatuażem przedstawiającym płonący miecz wbity w krwawiącą czaszkę na prawym ramieniu) Olivia Behemoth Camarillo (Hiszpania, Sewilla, swój przydomek wzięła od tego, że posiekała maczetą ośmiu gangsterów, którzy otoczyli ją pod ciemną hiszpańską uliczką i chcieli ją zgwałcić) Angelika Tatra Tatrzanowska (Polska, Zakopane, słynie z wyjątkowej siły oraz wulgarnego języka. Doskonale radzi sobie z bronią ciężką) Daria Valkiria Walendowska (Polska, Wałbrzych, oficjalnie nie należąca do ruchu oporu, stroni od ludzi. Dzieli ona ludzi na dwie kategorie: Homo cogitus, czyli ludzi myślących stanowiących dla niej 1 - 2% ludzkości, oraz Homo debilens, czyli bezmyślnych prymitywów, dla niej to jakieś 95% ludzkości) Sir Marek Michalak (później jeden z dowódców całego ruchu oporu, obok Cecila, Vladimira i prof. Romualda, przyjmie później pseudonim Tyr) Profesor Romuald Zakrzewski (Polska, Poznań, wielki wielbiciel Nikoli Tesli, zwany przez ruch oporu Oberprofesorem) - Bohdan Pilarczyk Lilith Saragossa-Davine (Wielka Brytania, Birmingham, asystentka profesora Zakrzewskiego, nie lubi walczyć, lecz pewnego razu uratowała ona Tyra przed agentem FBI, który rozpoznał jego twarz. Przestrzeliła mu czaszkę) Ingrid Lovengen (Norwegia, Oslo, druga asystentka profesora Zakrzewskiego, mająca ogromne zamiłowanie do medycyny, a przede wszystkim genetyki. To właśnie ona dokona przełomu, który pozwoli prof. Romualdowi odkryć lekarstwo na wirus Abbadox X2-zeta, będący jego najnowszą i najgroźniejszą odmianą) Veronica Castillo Canberra (Brazylia, Fortaleza, słynąca z niewiarygodnej brutalności, jednocześnie uwielbia przy tym dzieci) Morticia Asia Belmondo (Szwecja, Göteborg, wyznawczyni filozofii Yin-Yang, choć osobiście uważa że kobiecy aspekt Yin jest opisany niesprawiedliwie i że powinien zostać zamieniony z męskim. Znakomicie posługuje się bronią białą. Ma swoją ulubioną katanę, którą nazywa Strzyga. Jest także najlepszą skrytobójczynią. Nigdy nie znała swoich rodziców, wie tylko że jeden z nich był masonem 33 stopnia wtajemniczenia) Matthias Levy (Izrael, Ramat Gan - agent Mosadu i CIA, słynący z arogancji i bezwzględności) - Mikołaj Roznerski Adam Hellraiser Tamás (Węgry, Budapeszt, bardzo dobrze radzi sobie z bronią ciężką taką jak wyrzutnie rakiet) Sara Sinford (Valetta, Malta, doskonale steruje helikopterami) - Aleksandra Hamkało Nicole Foxy Louris (Portugalia, Lizbona, w połowie 2 rozdziału zdradza ruch oporu, ma czarny pas w kung-fu, uwielbia podróżować i szpiegować) Victoria Benedetto Shotgun Seniorita - (Meksyk-Polska, Ciudad Juárez, również słynie z wybitnej brutalności. Ma w swoim pokoju czaszkę jednego z bossów Los Zetas) - Katarzyna Dąbrowska George Broderick (Wielka Brytania, Londyn, zwany też Pokermanem, słynie ze sprośnych dowcipów i silnej głowy do picia. W Velko Popowicach przepił trzech największych piwoszy w mieście, wypijając 18 piw!) - Grzegorz Daukszewicz Momonel Lipski (Serbia, Novi Pazar) - jeden z głównych generałów (później marszałek) wojsk Układu Moskiewskiego, niezwykły strateg Natasza Lipski (Serbia, Novi Pazar) - córka generała Lipskiego Cytaty: 'Heh... Chłopcze, wyjaśnij mi jedną rzecz. Po kiego chuja Jezus miałby zstępować na Ziemię i unicestwiać ludzkość? Po cholerę miałby sobie brudzić niepotrzebnie ręce, hm? Bóg nie jest głupcem. On doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że ludzie sami sobie zgotują Apokalipsę... Co zresztą dzieje się na naszych oczach...'' - ''Vladimir Cabal Kvarov do Cecila Pavlovy podczas rozmowy przy ognisku na terenie zachodniej Rosji (rodział 4)' Dialog: ''Prof. Romuald - Jakie to szczęście że głupota nie ma ciężaru. Sir Marek - Słucham? Prof. Romuald - Mówię że to wspaniale, że głupota nie ma masy. Sir Marek - A mogę wiedzieć dlaczego? Prof. Romuald - (westchnienie) A dlatego, że wówczas cały ten świat zapadłby się w wielką czarną dziurę -'' '''laboratorium w kompleksie Dezyderiusz, rozdział 5' 'Spotkałem się kiedyś z jednym z Rycerzy Zakonu Maltańskiego. Bez jakiejkolwiek krępacji opowiadał mi jak kiedyś wraz z kilkunastoma swymi współtowarzyszami zrobili sobie wycieczkę do biblioteki Nag Hammadi w Egipcie. Studiowali tam przez kilka godzin gnostyckie rękopisy Ireneusza z Lyonu, Hipostazę archontów, Apokryf Jana, Ewangelię Piotra i tym podobne. Później poszli do podziemnej, tajemnej świątyni, kilkanaście kilometrów na zachód od miasta i czcili tam po hebrajsku oraz łacinie aż do samego świtu Węża - syna Yaldabaotha, od którego pochodzi tchnienie i dusza, wraz z jego wyznawcami - ofitami... Dwóch z nich osiągnęło taki poziom duchowej ekstazy, że aż zemdleli! Aż nie wierzyłem w to, co słyszę... Rozmawialiśmy o tym chyba z dobrą godzinę. Mógłbym wam to opowiedzieć ze szczegółami, ale nie mamy tyle czasu Po tym wyznaniu zrozumiałem jedno - choćbym nie wiem i jaką wiedzę posiadał, to i tak nie pojmę tego, co się wyprawia na tej planecie. Nigdy.'' - ''prof. Zakrzewski podczas luźnej rozmowy z Cabalem, Asią i Tyrem po ucieczce z Watykanu, 3 rozdział''' 'Mówili mi że nic ze mnie nie będzie, bo zawsze miałem same szmaty z matmy i z fizyki. Co z tego że z WF-u, muzyki i historii byłem najlepszy w szkole? Jebane stereotypy. Zawsze wiedziałem że oceny w szkole nie są wyznacznikiem inteligencji i talentu. To jeden z powodów, dla których dołączyłem do rewolucji' - Cecil Pavlova do Setha po tym, jak ten ewakuował go ze strefy zarażenia wirusem Abbadoxa (rodział 3) 'Wiesz jaki jest mój główny towar eksportowy? Wpierdol! (uderza pięścią w twarz Matthiasa) I właśnie otrzymałeś swoją przesyłkę cwelu' - Victoria Benedetto (Katarzyna Dąbrowska) po ciężkiej obeldze skierowanej w jej stronę przez Matthiasa Levy'ego (Mikołaj Roznerski) - tajnego agenta Mossadu i CIA, którego schwytano w trakcie walk w Fortalezie. 'Największym spośród wielkich jest ten, co innych wokół siebie czyni wielkimi. Nigdy nie można wystawiać się na piedestał i poniżać innych, gdyż wówczas sam stajesz się najmniejszym spośród małych'' -'' '''Sir Marek Michalak podczas przemówienia w Nowym Jorku podczas którego został postrzelony przez snajpera znajdującego się na szczycie jednego z wieżowców (marzec 2022 rok) 'Kimkolwiek jesteście i cokolwiek macie zamiar zrobić - lepiej od razu rzućcie broń! Mamy nad wami olbrzymią przewagę! Na miejscu jest już 200 antyterrorystów, a za chwilę przyjedzie kolejnych stu w towarzystwie wozów opancerzonych i robotów bojowych. Zmiażdżymy was jak mrówki! Wy naprawdę tego chcecie? Naprawdę chcecie zginąć w tak haniebny sposób? Bardzo proszę! Możecie walczyć do woli, ale to i tak na nic. Tych zmian już nie zatrzymacie. Nawet poprzez zniszczenie Rezerw Federalnych! To wasza ostatnia szansa! Poddajcie się albo marnie zdechniecie!' '- wrzeszczący ze specjalnego mikrofonu sędzia Rick Strassman podczas ataku ruchu oporu na FED, rozdział 4' 'Wiecie co? Może i dalej uważam was za gnojków i anarchistów, ale pomogę wam. Wróg mojego wroga jest moim przyjacielem. Unia Europejska zapłaci mi za okrutną zdradę i upokorzenie jakiego przez nich doznałam. Te sukinkoty nawet nie wiedzą w jakie gówno właśnie wdepnęli - ''Elżbieta Bieńkowska podczas rozmowy z Sirem Markiem, Cecilem Pavlovą i Dominem w hotelu niedaleko Parlamentu Europejskiego. Próbowano ją zabić, gdy ta podsłuchała tajną rozmowę Przewodniczącego Parlamentu Unii Europejskiej Armanda Delacroix z Nathanielem Rothschildem dotyczącej stworzenia z niej jednego, socjalistycznego superpaństwa z multikulturowym społeczeństwem, wspólną armią i walutą - Euro''' 'Normalnie nie brudziłbym sobie rąk takim gównem jak ty, ale tym razem zrobię wyjątek. Przez ciebie w Europie rozszalał się islamski terror, który ty, wraz z USA i ich współziomkami finansujesz! Bieda, wojny, głód, zniszczenie i bilionowe długi - oto co prości ludzie otrzymali od takich jak ty! Wszędzie wkładacie swoje śmierdzące, ohydne łapska! Ogłupiliście i okradliście całe narody! Nawet nie zliczę ilu ludzi zginęło przez wasze parszywe procedery! Może i nie jesteś głównym architektem Nowego Światowego Ładu, ale lepszy rydz niż nic! Na tych na szczycie również przyjdzie pora! Giń, banksterski śmieciu!!!'' - '''Sir Marek do Georga Sorosa, podczas zorganizowanej na niego, Henry'ego Kissingera i Jacoba Rothschilda (oni zdołali uciec) pułapce w Waszyngtonie. Po tych słowach rozstrzeliwuje go serią z miniguna Marek -''' ''''Chyba nie znam bardziej skurwionego moralnie środowiska niż Big Pharma. Nowotwory, Alzheimer, Parkinson... Pomyśl ile milionów ludzi można by było uratować, gdyby te kurwy wiecznie nie blokowały tanich i skutecznych leków i metod na te parszywe choroby. O uciszaniu niewygodnych lekarzy jak Czerniak już nawet nie wspomnę. Straszne, prawda?' Seth -''' ''''Bez nerwów, stary. Wkrótce zakręcimy im kurek z pieniążkami. Wszyscy będą wisieć, tak jak liście na drzewach. Zhakuję tylko ten komputer...' - rozmowa Sira Marka Michalaka z Sethem podczas wykradania tajnych danych z serwerów firmy Bayer (rozdział 2) 'Polska to naród wojowników i jednocześnie kompletnych frajerów. Tyle lat dymany, wykorzystywany i gnojony... A ci dalej swoje! PIS, PO, PO, PIS!'' ''Od sraczki do zatwardzenia... I tak w kółko! Wiecznie skłóceni Janusze i Grażyny. To już serio robi się nudne. Twoi rodacy zasłużyli sobie na ten los swoją głupotą i zaślepieniem!' - Agatha Sivarova podczas kłótni z Sirem Markiem podczas operacji Młot Peruna mającej na celu zamach stanu w Polsce (rozdział 1). 'Jest i on... Watykan... Jedna z stolic światowego zła. Kryje on w sobie wiele tajemnic, ale jednego jestem pewien bardziej niż czegokolwiek - Watykan to siedziba... Ale na pewno nie Boga... Wątpię żeby on kiedykolwiek tam zaglądał'' - 'Vladimir ''Cabal Kvarov patrzący z daleka wraz z Cecilem i Markiem na Stolicę Apostolską (rozdział 3) 'Masz tutaj kartę z kodem Kappa. Umożliwi ci dostanie się do hotelu Sagoya na sztucznej wyspie należącej do Nathaniela Philipa Rothschilda. Soniczne ucho pozwoli ci usłyszeć o czym rozmawia tegoroczna Grupa Bilderberg nawet przez całkowicie wygłuszoną ścianę. Zapewniam cię że to spotkanie będzie... (lekki śmiech) inne niż wszystkie. Zdobądź tyle informacji, ile tylko zdołasz (łapie za rękę). I najważniejsze. Nie daj się złapać! Inaczej cały ruch oporu będzie miał przejebane jak Hitler w 45. Kurde... Swoją drogą... Dlaczego mnie to obchodzi? Sama nie wiem... - ''Elżbieta Bieńkowska do Cecila Pavlovy w otoczeniu wraz z Olivią, Sethem i Prof. Romualdem (rozdział 6)' ''Heej! I to miała być ostra jatka?! (głośny śmiech) Więcej emocji to ja miałem grając w Mario Brosa. Amatorzy kwaśnych jabłek!' - 'Słowa wypowiedziane przez ''Domina który wraz z Sirem Markiem, Sethem i Lilith w szybkiej walce rozstrzelali kilkunastu ochroniarzy koncernu Bayer (rozdział 2) ' ''Chwila... (Cabal podchodzi do tajemniczej księgi w archiwum watykańskim, po chwili ją otwierając) Przecież to... Ewangelia Jezusa Chrystusa! Cecil! Ingrid! Chodźcie tutaj! Szybko!'' Ingrid: ''Co się dzieje Cabal? Co to za księga?! (po chwili podbiega też Cecil)'' Cabal: ''''To jedna z najpilniej strzeżonych tajemnic Watykanu. Ewangelia Mesjasza... Znam trochę język hebrajski, więc wiem co tu jest napisane.' Ingrid: 'Mój boże... Czyli ta księga to nie jest tylko wymysł mitomanów?'' Cabal: ''No ja widać - nie! Nie mogę jej tutaj zostawić! MUSIMY poznać jej zawartość (Cabal zabiera księgę i chowa w plecaku)'' Cecil: ''Nie wierzę że to się dzieje naprawdę! (kręci głową ze zdumieniem)'' Cabal: ''''Dobra, nie ma czasu na dumanie i deliberacje! Gwardia papieska zbliża się do Bazyliki. Obawiam się że nie unikniemy walki' Cecil: 'Dobra! Najpierw skopiemy im dupy, a potem dokładnie przejrzymy zawartość tej perełki! W nogi!' Dialog: Prof. Zakrzewski: Nie! Nie! Nie! To nie może być prawda! (Podbiega Cecil wraz z Lilith i Ingrid, z boku przygląda się Adam) Cecil: Co się dzieje, profesorze?! Prof. Zakrzewski: Barracuda... To była tylko przykrywka! Daliśmy się oszukać jak małe dzieci! (profesor łapie się za głowę, załamując ręce) Cecil Pavlova: Jak to przykrywka? Profesorze! O co tu do jasnej cholery chodzi?!/Co tu się do cholery wyprawia?!/Co to ma do cholery być?! Przecież rozbiliśmy siatkę agentów handlujących Barracudą. Mamy ich szefa w garści. Siedzi teraz w celi i sra w gacie. Osiągnęliśmy wielki sukces, a ty chcesz nam powiedzieć że nas oszukali?! Prof. Zakrzewski: (wskazuje nerwowo na Cecila) Nic nie rozumiesz, Cecil! Jovan był tylko żałosną marionetką. Kiedy skupiliśmy całą swoją uwagę na przemytników w Syrii, tajne laboratoria w Iraku i Libii pod osłoną Mosadu, CIA i koncernu Bayer pracowały pełną parą. Usypiając naszą czujność opracowali udoskonaloną wersję... wirusa Abbadox! '' (Cecil zszokowany upuszcza broń a Lilith i Ingrid wpadają w panikę) ''Cecil: Że co kurwa?! Prof. Zakrzewski: To co słyszysz! Dla niepoznaki ukryli zbiorniki z wirusem w samolotach pasażerskich. Przekupili setki osób, aby cała sprawa nie wyszła na światło dzienne. Ponad 40 z nich, którzy chcieli ujawnić prawdę straciło życie! Pod osłoną nocy 25 samolotów w ciągu 3 godzin wystartowało z lotnisk w Trypolisie, Bengazi-Benina i dla niepoznaki kolejne 5 z Grenoble we Francji by skierować się w stronę zachodniej Rosji. Wszystko było idealnie zaplanowane..Obrona przeciwlotnicza nie reagowała, gdyż loty i miejsca lądowania były zgodne z terminarzem lotów. Ciecz miała biały kolor, więc nikt się niczego nie domyślił. Wirus jest ekstremalnie odporny zarówno na niskie jak i na wysokie temperatury, więc bez problemu błyskawicznie zainfekował kilkaset kilometrów kwadratowych terenu. Opryski objęły głównie Moskwę, Petersburg, Psków i Nowogród. Z danych wynika że obecnie zainfekowanych jest około 6.200.000 osób, a liczba ta stale rośnie. Są już pierwsze zakażenia na granicy z Białorusią! (Wściekły Cecil roztrzaskuje jeden z komputerów i rozwala sprzęt w laboratorium. Trzaskają probówki i rozwalają się dokumenty. Adam wraz z Ingrid i Lilith obezwładniają Cecila i proszą go by się uspokoił) Cecil: Kurwa jasna, trzeba coś zrobić! Tam jest Victoria, Vladimir i Alessia! Kto wie, czy już się nie zarazili?! Puśćcie mnie, do chuja pana! (Cecil odrzucając Adama i dziewczyny wstaje z podłogi i otrzepuje się wściekle) Adam: Profesorze, mamy jakiś plan? Prof. Zakrzewski: Mam pewien pomysł, ale niezwykle ryzykowny i skomplikowany. Podejdźcie do centralnego komputera. Wyjaśnię wam o co chodzi. A tobie Cecil radzę się uspokoić. Twoja furia tylko pogarsza całą sprawę! - rodział 3''' ''Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie będę się powtarzać. Nie mam zamiaru dołączać do waszego ruchu oporu i ratować tej bandy baranów którą wy zwiecie ludzkością. Zbyt dużo razy się na nich zawiodłam! Te ich zasrane i podziurawione przez telewizję i żarcie z McDonalda łepetyny nie potrafiły przez tyle dekad pojąć, że dla elit są jedynie robolami i mięsem armatnim do ich wojenek. Rynkiem zbytu dla ich leków, ciemną masą dla ich religii i durnymi frajerami dla ich banków! Dobrze wam radzę - dajcie sobie spokój. Oni nie są warci takiego poświęcenia! Wy wywalczycie im wolność i lepsze jutro, a oni przy pierwszej, lepszej okazji rozpierdolą tą planetę na atomy! Ludzkość zasłużyła sobie na taki los. Ich świadomość jest znikoma! Oni po prostu potrzebują tyranów stojących nad nimi z batem. Oni są ''owieczkami, my jesteśmy lwami. A lwy nie sprzymierzają się z owcami... (chwila przerwy i westchnienie) Przemyśl to co usłyszałeś z moich ust. (klepie go po ramieniu i lekko się uśmiecha). Trzymaj się... Przyjacielu...'' '''- 'Daria ''Valkiria Walendowska do Sira Marka Michalaka Tyra po nieudanej próbie zniszczenia głównego laboratorium produkujące wirus Abbadox''' 'Zaiste zajebisty kawał milordzie! Aż mi dupę z flakami urwało!'' - ''George Broderick, zniekształconym, arystokratycznym głosem do Deacona, starego kumpla Cecila i Marka podczas libacji w knajpie Pod Jurnym Sępem w Łachanowie''' 'Módlmy się, aby gen. Lipski nie postanowił jednak zrzucić Ranavalony na teren USA. Co prawda wybuchnie ona jakieś 1000 km od nas na południowy-wschód, ale przy sile równej 4,7 gigatony jest to jak splunięcie przez płot! Zmiecie nas w ułamek sekundy... Boże... W co my znów za gnój wdepnęliśmy?!' '- Seth Calgary do swoich współtowarzyszy zaraz po wejściu do ciężarówki (Cecila, ''Ragnaroka, Olivii i Agathy) podczas ucieczki z terenu tajnego kompleksu Oziris niedaleko strefy 51 tuż po eksplozji pierwszej bomby jądrowej w okolicy''' 'Teraz, gdy narodził się Układ Moskiewski (27 maja 2030 r., złożony z Rosji, Chin, Indii, Brazylii, RPA oraz Polski i Kazachstanu) i podpisano pakt Fromowitz-Lipski (8 września 2030 r.), nasza pozycja jest lepsza niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Siły naszego ruchu oporu przekroczyły już 400.000 ludzi i codziennie dochodzą nowi ochotnicy. Zostaniemy uzbrojeni w najnowocześniejszy sprzęt taki jak działa soniczne, rakiety Terminus czy myśliwce Z-90 Blizzard. Jednak nie ma się co oszukiwać - prędzej czy później któreś z państw BRICS będzie próbowało zdominować pozostałe i wprowadzić własny porządek, a wtedy znów czeka nas mnóstwo brudnej roboty'' - '''prof. Romuald Zakrzewski podczas specjalnego zebrania głównych członków ruchu oporu, rodział 3'' 'Tym wszystkim zakutym łbom wierzącym w bajeczki o wolności i demokracji proponuję przykleić sobie na czoło karteczkę z napisem DEBIL. Drukowanymi literami.' - Vladimir Cabal Kvarov, do Setha podczas walk z ISIS na środkowej części granicy Iraku z Iranem rozdział 1 'Doktor Cartier nie dostał Nagrody Nobla dlatego że jego terapia była nieskuteczna, ale dlatego że była ZBYT (podkreślenie) skuteczna! Ludzie muszą wreszcie pojąć że tu nie toczy się walka o zdrowie ludzi, a o wpływy Wielkiej Farmy! Nie mogłem patrzeć na tą korupcję i obłudę establishmentu medycznego. Odszedłem... I stworzyłem ruch oporu'' - ''prof. Romuald Zakrzewski, rozdział 1 podczas rozmowy z Cecilem i Tyrem' ''Doskonała robota Cabal! Teraz udaj się pod Belweder i przywitaj szefa Chabad Lubawicz salwą z jankeskiego czołgu (śmiech). Chciałabym widzieć ich miny, kiedy zobaczą sojuszniczy czołg który robi rozpierdol w ich szeregach... (większy śmiech) Załatw ich tyle, ile tylko potrafisz. Gdy już wyzwolimy Warszawę, sir Marek będzie nam wdzięczny do końca świata, a nawet i dzień dłużej'' '- Agatha Sivarova po przejęciu przez Cabala czołgu w dzielnicy Mokotów, rozdział 1, operacja Młot Peruna''' (Cabal strzela ze shotguna do telewizora plazmowego Setha podczas filmu ''Suma wszystkich strachów i wściekle wymachuje rękami w dół i ciska shotgunem o podłogę. Seth wstrząśnięty krzyczy: Co kurwa?!) Mam już kurwa serdecznie dość, tej sztywnej, jebanej hollywoodzkiej propagandy. Czemu to zawsze Ameryka musi być ta dobra, a Rosja i reszta świata zła?! Czemu tak mało się mówi, ile milionów ofiar ma na sumieniu ta banda tłustych, zidiociałych skurwysynów?! Wietnam i ich czynnik pomarańczowy, Somalia, Jugosławia, Irak i ich urojona broń masowego rażenia, Libia, Syria... Mogę wymieniać jeszcze godzinami! Ale nie! To Rosjanie są najgorsi! Mimo że ZSRR i całe to komunistyczne szambo finansował właśnie skurwiony zachód!!! (wali pięścią w ścianę) Ok, Seth. Ja kurwa rozumiem że ty również jesteś Amerykaninem i sprzeciwiłeś się ich poczynaniom, podobnie jak światowych elit. Chwała ci za to! Ale przysięgam - jeszcze raz zobaczę takie cholerne gówno, a przysięgam że eksploduję jak rosyjski arsenał jądrowy!!! (Seth przerażony prosi Cabala aby się uspokoił, mówiąc - dobra, dobra! Zrozumiałem! Nie musisz )'' - Cabal do Setha po operacji Młot Peruna, początek 2 rozdziału''' ''Wiesz czemu byłam tą złą, Cecil? Ponieważ we wszechświecie musi być harmonia. Musi być i dobro i zło. Ja wybrałam zło... Świadomie... (odwraca się od Cecila) Niestety, dopiero po czasie zrozumiałam że zasiliłam nie tą stronę co trzeba. Teraz naprawię swój błąd '''-''' Mortishia Asia Belmondo po uwolnieniu jej z rąk najemników gen. Argusa i Henry'ego Kissingera wraz z Cecilem i kilkoma innymi członkami ruchu oporu. Lokacja - opuszczony hangar niedaleko Abu Zabi (rozdział 4)' Dominik patrzy z dala zaciekawiony na idących bojowników Czejandów i pyta się profesora: ''Zaraz... Czy aby czasem Czejandowie nie są przeciwni nadmiernemu postępowi technologii? Przecież sami ogłosili się neo-luddystami walczącymi przeciwko... jak to kurde było... aha - technokratycznej bestii.'' Profesor podśmiechując się delikatnie odpowiada: 'Ich doktryna jest jakby to powiedzieć - skomplikowana. Owszem, są wrodzy technologii, ale jednocześnie dopuszczają używanie jej do walki z tą technologią. Nie mogą jednak mieć kont na Facebooku, Twitterze i tym podobnych portalach. Do dziś ich nie rozgryzłem.'' ''Przecież to kurde bez sensu ''- odpowiada Dominik drapiąc się po głowie Profesor klepiąc go po ramieniu odpowiada: ''Cała historia ludzkości to jeden wielki bezsens ''(mruga okiem) - '''rozdział 2, podczas rozpoczęcia operacji Hellraiser, tuż po zawarciu przymierza z ''Czejandami'' (Bayonetta i Victoria krzyczą aby Cecil przełączył telewizor) Cecil: Dobra, już! Spokojnie! W telewizji widać płonący koncern Eli Lily. Prezenterzy nerwowo relacjonują: W Indianapolis w stanie Indiana doszło do ataku terrorystycznego na koncern Eli Lily. Według najnowszych danych zginęło 216 osób a ponad 500 zostało rannych. 60 osób uważa się za zaginione. Wciąż odnajdywane są ciała kolejnych zabitych. Wśród ofiar jest prezes przedsiębiorstwa David A. Ricks oraz jego sekretarz. Wybuch nastąpił dokładnie o godzinie 6.35. Pożar próbuje ugasić ponad 600 strażaków. Ewakuowano tysiące ludzi w promieniu kilku kilometrów od wybuchu, a całym mieście wybuchła wielka panika. Zniszczeniu uległo ponad 80% całego budynku. W promieniu 600 metrów doszło do poważnych uszkodzeń budynków. Zniszczone zostały niemal wszystkie auta w zasięgu wybuchu. Sprawca pozostaje na razie nieznany, ale podejrzewa się o to siły ruchu oporu, które kilka dni temu zaatakowały koncern Bayer, a tydzień wcześniej - GSK. Cecil patrzy jak wryty w telewizor i mówi: 'Kurwa... Ale... Jak to... Przecież to niemożliwe! Nie mieliśmy na celowniku akurat tego koncernu. Victoria! Vanessa! Wiecie coś o czym ja nie wiem?'' Victoria: Nie, skąd miałybyśmy wiedzieć?! Vanessa: Może ktoś spoza ruchu oporu miał go na celowniku? Cecil: Vanessa! Powiedz mi, jakim cudem ktoś w pojedynkę odwalił taki numer?! Przecież to jakiś półbóg musiałby być! To jedno z najpilniej szczerzonych miejsc na kuli ziemskiej! Ja pierdolę... Ta hekatomba zaczyna wymykać się spod kontroli. Globalny przewrót nabiera tempa. Za chwilę ta beczka prochu pierdolnie, a wtedy... Cała ludzkość cofnie się do prehistorii... Albo obudzi się w świecie rodem z Fallouta... Wchodzi prof. Romuald i zszokowany patrzy na telewizor. Cecil, Vanessa i Victoria patrzą na niego niespokojnie: Profesor: A jednak to zrobiła... Kochani... Ja chyba wiem kto za tym stoi... Wszyscy podekscytowani patrząc na siebie podbiegają do profesora: Cecil: Profesorze! Czy wie profesor coś czego my nie wiemy? ''Profesor: Teraz nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Musimy natychmiast jechać do Indianapolis! Ta osoba na pewno jeszcze tam jest... - ''rozdział 2, podczas operacji Hellraiser, przebywając jednym z hotelów we Frankforcie, stolicy stanu Kentucky''' Cecil podchodzi powoli wraz z profesorem do Valkirii patrzącej tępym, bezwiednym wzrokiem z dala na płonący koncern: Cecil: Czyli to... ty to zrobiłaś! (Cecil naciera na Darię i wskazuje na nią palcem krzycząc). Brawo! Dzięki Tobie jesteśmy teraz na muszce! Wcześniej podejrzewali ruch Czejandów, ale dzięki twojej akcji... Daria: (nie odwracając się) Wiem wszystko, nie produkuj się... Cecil: Kurwa mać, cały ruch oporu ma teraz przesrane, a ty jakby nigdy nic gapisz się w dal i oglądasz swoje dzieło! Daria: (odwraca się nagle i wrzeszczy) Zamknij kurwa ryj! Gówno wiesz i gówno rozumiesz! Wszyscy gówno rozumiecie... (długa chwila przerwy, po której zaczynają ciec jej łzy) Moja siostra... Tak bardzo bała się cholesterolu... Łykała tą cholerną propagandę... Cecil: Cholesterol? Propaganda? Daria... Czy to jest to o czym myślę? Daria: Dokładnie tak. Gdy w 2021 roku firma rzuciła na rynek swoją nową szczepionkę na cholesterol (Lipodax), ona nie zważając na nic poleciała się zaszczepić... (łkanie) Próbowałam wybić jej to z głowy i uświadomić że to banda wierutnych łgarzy... Przecież cholesterol jest potrzebny nam wszystkim... (coraz większe łkanie). Nie posłuchała mnie... Zaszczepiła się tym draństwem... Wierzyła że to da jej zdrowie... (płacz) Wierzyła że to kurestwo ją wyleczy... A dało jej śmierć! Trzy dni później już nie żyła. Dostała wstrząsu anafilaktycznego... Cecil i profesor załamują z niedowierzaniem ręce i patrzą na siebie chwilkę: Cecil: Nie wiedziałem o tym... Wybacz... Daria: Elwira... Tak miała na imię... Młoda, pełna energii i marzeń. Otoczona przyjaciółmi (siada na kamieniu i zasłania ręce) wiecznie roztańczona i uśmiechnięta. Była moim przeciwieństwem... I dlatego się dopełniałyśmy. Chciała wybudować nowoczesny domek w lesie, z dala od ludzi... Chciała stworzyć tam małe schronisko dla psów... I nagle... Koniec... A zaledwie kilka dni później te jebane śmiecie zapewniają w telewizji że to zupełnie bezpieczna szczepionka, że cholesterol to trucizna... Prezes bez żadnych skrupułów wzruszył ramionami i odrzekł: ''szczepienia nie były dobrowolne, to była osobista decyzja tych, co się na to pisali (podrywa się z kamienia). Musiałam ich zniszczyć... Po prostu musiałam... Osobiście widziałam jak płonące ścierwo prezesa ginie pod gruzami koncernu... 6.35... O tej godzinie zmarła moja siostra... I też o tej rozpierdoliłam ten burdel na drobny mak... Nie żałuję nikogo... Ani trochę... Karma powróciła...'' Cecil: Ciężko cię nie rozumieć Daria, lecz ja również przeżyłem coś podobnego.Na twoim miejscu postąpiłbym inaczej. Ale nie będę cię oceniał. Nie mam do tego prawa. Zajebiście. Przez takie brawurowe działania teraz jesteśmy pod obserwacją wszystkich możliwych służb tego świata! Co teraz zrobimy, profesorze? Jak mamy się z tego wykręcić? Profesor: Spokojnie, mam pewien pomysł. Tylko Daria musi nam w tym pomóc. Daria. Jesteś gotowa nam pomóc? Daria: Tak. Jestem gotowa. (chwila przerwy, po czym obraca się i odpowiada sztywno i spokojnie) Zostawcie mnie jeszcze samą. Chcę nacieszyć się tym cudownym widokiem... - '''rozdział 2' Znajdźki, notatki, informacje, easter eggi itd: Notatka: ''Prezes Baumann właśnie dowiedział się o kuracji przeciwnowotworowej dr. Cartiera. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem tylu kurew rzuconych po niemiecku. Dokumenty dosłownie fruwały po całym biurze. Jeszcze chwila i zostałbym zabity przez niego białym notebookiem z Apple'a. Najnowszym modelem za ponad 15000 Euro. Heh, no ale kto zabroni wielkiej burżuazji? Zaczynam mieć dość pracy z tym furiatem. Od czasu ataków hackerskich Anonymous na firmowe serwery stał się nie do wytrzymania. Zyski Bayer lecą na łeb i na szyję, szykują się kolejne redukcje etatów. Obawiam się że za chwilę wylecę na zbity pysk. Era El Dorado branży farmaceutycznej właśnie dobiega końca...'' '- sekretarz prezesa Adolf Frentz 5 lipca 2026 roku' Informacja w radiu podczas przejazdu bojowników ruchu oporu do Fortalezy: ''Uwaga! Informacja z ostatniej chwili: Rząd Brazylii postanowił wprowadzić stan wojenny na terenie całego stanu Ceará. W czasie trwających ponad 7 tygodni walk z armią Brazylii zginęło około 21 tysięcy osób. Z najnowszych doniesień wynika, że w rękach samozwańczej armii Casmiro Archulety znajduje się już cała Fortaleza. Gen. Archuleta postawił władzom Brazylii ultimatum. W ciągu 72 godzin mają wydać w ręce bojowników Veronicę Castillo Canberrę, jedną z głównych dowódców światowego ruchu oporu oraz odtajnienie dokumentów dotyczących siatek szpiegowskich Victorii Benedetto na terenie Brazylii, Wenezueli, Meksyku oraz Boliwii. Ponadto Brazylia ma niezwłocznie wystąpić z Układu Moskiewskiego. Jeśli władze Brazylii nie spełnią jego żądań, generał zagroził rozpyleniem na terenach Fortalezy wirusa Abbadox a także przeprowadzeniem ataków jądrowych stolicę Brazylii, Sao Paulo oraz Rio de Janeiro''.'' Veronica: Jadę po ciebie śmieciu... Już słyszę twój jęk... Cecil do Olivii: ''Masz jakieś dane odnośnie liczebności armii Archulety?'' Olivia: Tak, mam. Nie napawają one optymizmem. (pokazuje Cecilowi dane z przenośnego komputera) Jego armia może liczyć nawet 85 tysięcy żołnierzy. To konglomerat bojowników ISIS, kolumbijskiej i meksykańskiej mafii, dezerterów z armii brazylijskiej oraz opłacanych przez rodzinę Warburg prywatnych najemników. Są uzbrojeni w 4 działa soniczne, dziesiątki czołgów i dział samobieżnych, około 50 ciężkich helikopterów Amaro, a także kilkaset ciężkich egzoszkieletów bojowych i ponad tysiąc dronów bojowych. Co gorsza, zaledwie 130 km na południowy wschód od Fortalezy stacjonują 3 atomowe łodzie podwodne typu Shraddor X20 gotowe w każdej chwili przeprowadzić atak jądrowy. Tutaj nie ma miejsca na błąd... Czerwony napis napisany sprayem na zrujnowanym PKiN w Warszawie podczas operacji Młot Peruna: 'Polak głupi tak przed jak i po szkodzie!' Głosowa informacja niedaleko głównej satelity systemu ARCALONA: 'Wreszcie... Wreszcie poskromiliśmy siły wiecznie niezwyciężonej Matki Natury! Maelstrom ciągle rośnie w siłę! Za chwilę będzie tak potężny, że nawet najpotężniejsze budynki będą się walić jak domki z kart! Najpierw Rosja, później Indie i Iran, a na koniec - Chiny! Kamień na kamieniu nie zostanie z wrogów nowego porządku świata! Nikomu nawet nie przejdzie przez myśl, że pod przykrywką poszukiwania pozaziemskich istot stworzyliśmy broń, z którą nie równa się nawet bomba jądrowa (głośny, szaleńczy śmiech)! Jedynie garstka foliarzy będzie coś podejrzewać... Ale kto by takich wykolejeńców słuchał... (śmiech) - ''Generał-naukowiec o pseudonimie Argus, działający na zlecenie rodziny Rockefellerów i Morganów. Uczestniczył on również w stworzeniu wirusa Abbadox, a także częściowo w oblężeniu Fortalezy i przemycie narkotyku Barracuda. Styl mowy - szaleńczy i triumfalny, rozdział 4''' Vanessa do Momonela Lipskiego podczas początkowej fazy operacji ''Tytanowy Grom'' - tytanowy grom runął na Nowy Jork! Powtarzam tytanowy grom runął na Nowy Jork! Sępy kierują się na północ, Kondory na południe. Bez odbioru! '27 maja 2030 roku - ta data zapisze się drukowanymi zgłoskami w kartach dziejów ludzkości. Tego dnia, architektom Nowego Ładu Świata ukazał się potężny wróg - Układ Moskiewski. Stanął on na drodze bankierskim kanaliom niczym Wielki Mur Chiński. Ludzie mają już dosyć. Skuci w kajdany długów, manipulacji i intryg podnieśli głowy, pokazując bandytom w krawatach środkowy palec. To dopiero początek długiej drogi, ku ostatecznemu wyzwoleniu. Wielcy tego świata mają w rękawie jeszcze wiele asów. Jednak widzą, że wszystko zaczyna obracać się przeciwko nim... Rockefellerowie, Rothschildowie czy Morganowie... Oni nie są już anonimowi. Kurtyna pozorów właśnie runęła. Teraz już nie ma odwrotu. Albo my, albo oni... Nie wolno nam się teraz zatrzymać. Ten biedny świat ma zbyt wiele do stracenia. Zbyt wiele...'' '''- ''monolog Cecila Pavlovy na zakończenie 3 rozdziału Easter egg: Podczas wejścia do świątyni Zehroth Go'la w Egipcie i wybiciu wszystkich fanatycznych wojowników przy jednej z kolumn przedstawiających Węża znajdują się litery przedstawiające imiona przedstawiające Czterech Książąt Piekielnych (Lewiatana, Beliala, Szatana i Lucyfera). Musisz znaleźć w okolicy świątyni wszystkie te litery i włożyć je do odpowiednich otworów znajdujących się na głównym ołtarzu świątyni. Gdy już je włożysz, otworzy się tajne przejście prowadzące do pewnego laboratorium. Będą się tam w specjalnych kapsułach wypełnionych błękitną formaliną znajdować klony takich osób jak np. David Rockefeller, Donald Trump, Benjamin Netanjahu, Rihanna, Selena Gomez, Henry Kissinger, Jacob Rothschild, Lord Evelyn Rothschild czy Nathaniel Philip Rothschild. Będą one wyhodowane z komórek macierzystych dawców, pozbawione jednak mózgu. Będzie to easter egg, który znacznie odmieni bieg fabuły i da masę nowych zadań do wykonania. Będzie można albo wysadzić cały kompleks w powietrze, albo przeszukać go i zdobyć wszystkie niezbędne informacje Easter egg: Na biurku sędziego Strassmana (Michał Żebrowski) będzie stało zdjęcie na którym widnieje on wraz z uśmiechniętą szeroko... Amelią Czają. Będzie to nawiązanie do serialu Na dobre i na złe i roli Andrzeja Falkowicza.